Fallout Kulturelle Bezüge
Doctor Who Eine der Zufallsbegegnungen die der Spieler im Ödland erleben kann ist der Fund einer blauen Telefonzelle. Wenn sich der Spieler dieser nähert beginnt ein auf dem Dach der Zelle angebrachtes Licht zu rotieren und die Telefonzelle dematerialisiert sich. Dies ist ein Verweis auf die "TARDIS", einem Raumschiff für Zeitreisen aus der britischen TV-Serie "Doctor Who". Dune In Fallout'' steigert die Droge Mentats Wahrnehmung und Intelligenz. In Frank Herbert's Science-Fiction-Roman [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087182/ ''Dune], sind Mentaten (engl. Mentats) eine Art menschlicher Computer, die ihr Bewusstsein mittels Sapho Saft erweitern. Godzilla Bei einer Zufallsbegegnung kann man in einem gigantischen Fußabdruck eine Leiche finden. Auf der Leiche liegt ein Stealth Boy. Das könnte eine Anspielung auf Godzilla sein . Mad Max thumb|200px|right Der australische Film "Mad Max: Der Vollstrecker" hatte großen Einfluss auf die Fallout-Serie. Dies kommt besonders beim Design der Lederrüstung und dem Auftreten von Dogmeat in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3 und Fallout 4 zur Geltung. Weitere Inspiration kam unter anderem aus dem amerikanischen Film "A Boy and His Dog" , der post-apokalyptischen Kurzgeschichte Eggsucker und dem Graphic Novel Vic and Blood. ''Autor dieser Romane war Harlan Ellison, der ein Mitbegründer des Genres war. Monty Python Im Hub kann man eine Bibliothekarin mit dem Namen Mrs. Stapleton finden. In einer Episode von Monty Pythons Flying Circus gibt es ebenfalls eine Bibliothekarin mit diesem Namen. Die Folge verspottet den britischen Zahnarztverbund. Pulp Fiction Vor dem Eingang der Vault 13 liegt eine Leiche. Wenn der Spieler diese untersucht erscheint die Nachricht: "You see Ed. Ed is dead." Dies ist möglicherweise eine Referenz an den Film "''Pulp Fiction, in der der Schauspieler Bruce Willis von seiner Partnerin gefragt wird: "Who is Zed?"; und er darauf antwortet: "Zed is dead." Es könnte jedoch auch ein Verweis auf den Song "Ed is Dead" der Alternative Rock-Band The Pixies ''aus ihrem 1987 erschienen Debutalbum sein. Die Simpsons In der Simpsons-Folge "Grandpa gegen sexuelles Versagen" (Staffel 6 Episode 10) findet Homer einen Fernseher der Marke Radiation King, den er als Kind besaß. Ein Fernseher thumb dieser Marke ist auch im Intro von Fallout zu sehen. South Park Wenn der Wachmann Kenny aus der Stadt Hub im Kampf stirbt wird der Spielcharakter dies mit den Worten: "They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!"kommentieren. Sollte der Spieler selbst Kenny töten erscheint die Nachricht: "You killed Kenny! You bastard!". Dies ist ein Verweis auf die TV-Zeichentrickserie South Park, in der Kenny als Running Gag in jeder Folge stirbt und dies von seinen Freunden mit dem immer gleichen Satz "They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!" kommentiert wird. Soylent Green Wenn der Bunkerbewohner versucht Iguana Bob zu erpressen erscheint die Dialogzeile: "Prime Choice Select is made of people!!!! It's made of people!!!". Dies ist ein Verweis auf den legendären Satz des Schauspielers Charlton Heston in dem Film ''Soylent Green. TOOL In vielen Gebäuden in Fallout und Fallout 2 hängen Poster der Progressive Metal-Band Tool ''aus ihrem 1993 erschienen Album "Undertow". They Live Die Soldaten der Stählernen Bruderschaft, die den Spieler zur Basis der Mutanten in die Mariposa Militärbasis begleiten, kommentieren dies manchmal mit dem Satz:""I've come to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I'm all out of bubble gum!" (dt. "Ich bin hier hergekommen um ein paar Ärsche zu treten und Kaugummi zu kauen und ich hab keinen Kaugummi mehr!"). Dies ist eine Textzeile aus dem 1988 erschienen Film ''They Live. Sie ist auch einer der beliebtesten Phrasen von Duke Nukem. Planet der Affen Die Zeile: "I can't believe those bastards finally did it. Damn them all to hell." in Roger Maxson`s Tagebuch ist ein Verweis auf den Film Planten der Affen, in der der Schauspieler Charlton Heston in der Schlussszene vor der zerstörten Freiheitsstatue kniet, sich die Haare rauft und schreit: "We finally really did it... You maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!" (dt. Wir haben es wirklich getan... Ihr Wahnsinnigen! Ihr habt sie in die Luft gesprengt! Seid verflucht! Gott soll euch in die Hölle verdammen!") Batman (1989 Film) In der Altstadt von Hub wird der Spieler von den Wachen der Stählernen Bruderschaft angegriffen. Einer der Angreifer kommentiert den Kampf mit den Worten: "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" (dt. Hast du jemals im blassen Mondlicht mit dem Teufel getanzt?"). Die ist ein Verweis auf den Ausspruch des Schauspielers Jack Nicholson, der in dem Film Batman die Rolle des Jokers übernahm.. WarGames Ein Bauer aus der Stadt Hub sagt :"Los, lasst uns ''Weltweiter Thermonuklearer Krieg ''spielen." Robin Hood Loxley, der Anführer der Diebesgilde in Fallout, ist ein Verweis auf den berühmten Robin Hood, der mit bürgerlichem Nachnamen ebenfalls Loxley hieß. In Fallout spricht Loxley mit einem falschen britischen Akzent und sein Kleidungsstil entspricht der seines großen Vorbilds. en:Fallout cultural references Kategorie:Kulturelle Bezüge Kategorie:Fallout